Young Bad Aliens
'Young Bad Aliens '''was the forty-sixth episode of Season 2 of the ''Miles from Tomorrowland ''series. It premiered on October 15, 2016. Plot The episode starts with Miles riding on Merc to Tomorrowland Prep for their first day at school. When they got to Tomorrowland Prep, they saw that Loretta, Blodger and Pipp Whipley already at Tomorrowland Prep. They went into the classroom, and they knew that Frida is the teacher for the school year. Outside, three young female aliens, Ella, Poppy and Kikki, appear on the roof. They plan to play pranks on the students. The scene changes with Ella, Poppy and Kikki going in the hallway. They then decided to use their space-guns and shoot the sculptures with mustaches. Next, they went outside, and turn the playground things into bananas. They laugh, and all said "best pranksters ever!'. Miles and his friends went to the hallway to take a look. They look at the sculptures, which they got shocked to see that the beautiful sculptures got mustaches. They then went outside, and noticed that all the playground things had turned into bananas. They all then went back to class. Ella, Poppy and Kikki then went back into the hallway, and went into the science lab. They then turned the Solar System space models into mushrooms. While Frida and the students are learning about the Solar System, Ella, Poppy and Kikki went into the classroom, and used their space-guns and made a big cyclone inside the classroom. Everyone scram in the cyclone. And the three aliens said "happy Pranks Day you slobs!". They then told Frida and the students that at recess, they will fill Tomorrowland Prep with bubbles, and everyone will be happy about it. But Loretta told them that it's going to be bad. They then heard that the bell means that it was time for recess. At recess, they went to play more and more pranks at Tomorrowland Prep (such as making flowers stinky, covering Frida's office with paint, and turning the Gym Class' floor into a trampoline). They then fill up every room in the school with bubbles, including outside. The cyclone in Frida's class then stopped. They peeked through the window, and saw that the aliens are using their space guns to fill every room with bubbles. They then went outside to stop them. They went outside, and the students used their space guns to attack the aliens. They then used their space-guns to pop the bubbles, while Loretta uses her space gun to float the aliens in the air. Miles told them to stop pranking them. They then escaped Tomorrowland Prep, and stopped pranking them forever. Frida then got proud of them for defeating the greedy bad aliens. They gave them their bravery medals, including Merc. Characters * Loretta * Miles * Pipp Whipley * Merc * Ella, Poppy and Kikki * Blodger * Frida Trivia * Ella, Poppy and Kikki acted like Elliot, Amy and Kurt does, the characters from ''Sofia the First.